The present invention relates to a cabinet lock and method for using same.
In the assembling of appliances, it is sometimes desirable to detachably secure two metal parts together. Examples of such situations are cabinet tops of fabric washers and dryers, stoves, or other appliances.
It is desirable to provide a locking device and method whereby the two parts can be detachably secured together quickly and easily. Another desirable feature is the ability to provide a cushion or separator between the two parts after they are secured together so that they will not vibrate against one another during operation of the appliance. It is also important to be able to detach the parts easily for maintenance and repair.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved cabinet lock and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved cabinet lock which can be quickly and easily assembled to the particular parts being joined.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved cabinet lock allowing side-to-side and front-to-back registration of one cabinet member with respect to another cabinet member.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a cabinet lock and method for using same which is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.